Precious Memories
by Shiva Darkwater
Summary: Yanagi has something he wants to give Inui… (YanagiInui)


**Author**: Shiva Darkwater **Fandom**: Prince of Tennis **Rating**: PG-13 **Summary**: Yanagi has something he wants to give Inui… **Disclaimer**: Not mine. I wish it were. If it were then things like this would be _canon_. **Author's Notes**: Stress for NaNoWriMo rising, inability to write Mori/Uchimura like I _wanted_ and somehow this came out instead. I wrote it at 3am on paper. The beginning was a bunch of rambling gook when I read it over this evening. Well, at least it's revised now.

I had a _lot_ of fun writing the kissing and making Renji all fun and sexy. Possible OOC ahead… This takes place when they were doubles partners, which was when they were in grade school. I guess that means I should have a **shota warning **somewhere. Renji apparently likes angst. I like flustered-Inui. He makes me quite happy. Enjoy.

Precious Memories

It was a hot afternoon, the sun beating down against his back and causing Inui Sadaharu to perspire more than usual. After all, this was the fourth time already that the boy had paused between games in order to grab some water and down towel down. His training partner, and dear friend, frowned as he turned his head in the direction of the sun.

It would be pointless to continue in this summer heat.

"Sadaharu."

The boy glanced over, letting his towel flop over his head as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "What is it Renji?"

Yanagi Renji reached out a hand, his expression thoughtful. "Could you hand me my water bottle?"

Complying with his friend's request, Inui watched him as he took a couple of mouthfuls. When finished, the boy placed the water bottle back on the bench with the rest of their equipment. "Now," he said, once all of that was out of the way, "what did you really want to ask me?"

Yanagi smiled. Of course Inui of all people would catch on so quickly; they weren't champion winning doubles partners for nothing. "I actually wanted to invite you to come over to my house after practice."

"But…"

"It's no problem, really. I've already asked my mother and she would love you to stay for dinner. Besides," Yanagi continued, allowing no room for protest. "I have something I've been meaning to give you."

A gift? But Inui's birthday had already been about month ago. "But Renji…"

His friend cut him off once more. "You already walk me home from practice anyway. You can call your mother from my place and tell her your plans." Before Inui could say another protest, Yanagi simply finished with a "my mother really wants to thank you… for being my partner for all of this time."

Inui sighed, finally removing the towel from a top his head. "Alright," he gave in, "I'll call my mother at your place."

---

"Your mother's cooking is delicious."

A smile crossed Yanagi's lips. "Thank you. She really quite prides herself in it."

The two boys were currently hidden away in Yanagi's bedroom. Inui played with a half assembled star ship model that had been resting on top of Yanagi's desk.

"So…" when Yanagi hadn't begun to say anything, Inui felt the need to continue. "What was it that you wanted to give me?"

Nodding, Yanagi hopped off of his bed. "Right, let me grab that." He picked up a box that was on top of his closet shelf, and then moved back to his bed in order to hand it to Inui.

"You I _do_ /I know that it's not my birthday, right?" Inui had to make sure. This was his first time receiving a gift simply for the sake of receiving a gift.

Laughing, Yanagi handed his friend the box. "I know that. I just… felt like getting you something, that's all."

When Inui opened the package, Yanagi began explaining. "I got one for myself too. I thought it would be fun to write down as much of what we know of each other's abilities and data, and then, afterwards, compare it with each other. It may help us improve."

"I see where you're coming from…" Inui murmured, running the idea through his mind in many different angles. "I think it would be fun."

Yanagi couldn't stop the grin that crossed his lips. "I'm glad to know that you agree with me."

Looking at him then, Inui was amazed by how long Yanagi's eyelashes really were. Long and thick, like a girl's. He wondered why he had never noticed this before, and why he was exactly noticing now. Perhaps it was because that smile seemed to light up his entire face. Perhaps it was because if one looked closely enough, one could see just a small sliver of Yanagi's grey eyes, veiled underneath those long, dark lashes. It was strange; until this moment, Inui had never know that Yanagi's eyes were a soft grey…

"Sadaharu…?" The calm voice was quiet, almost hesitant, distracting Inui from his thoughts. Wispy stray locks of fine coffee-coloured hair clung to Yanagi's cheek. They sat there, gazing at each other in silence, until Yanagi reached out his hand, slightly callused from his training. Fingers trailed over Inui's nose and cheek, and Inui felt himself do the same, brushing Yanagi's longer hair away from his face, before they gravitated and Inui found his friend's lips on his.

It was simple, chaste, and honest. The kind of kiss that was dry and warm. Inui felt a tingling sensation spreading throughout his entire body at the soft meshing of lips.

"Renji…" he breathed when the first kiss was over, gazing in awe at his friend for a moment. Yanagi smiled serenely, as if this was the most natural thing for him, the most natural place for him to be. Inui felt himself compelled to move closer, hands on Yanagi's slim shoulders as he pushed the boy down under him onto the bed.

Yanagi laughed then, a crystal, clear sound, full of happiness. Smile still upon his lips, the boy opened his eyes fully at last. He reached up, fingers tenderly sliding the thick-framed glasses down Inui's nose, placing them gently on the bed beside him. "Green," he murmured simply, then pulled his friend down for another soft kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, murmuring things to each other between kisses. Inui had managed to get his hand underneath Yanagi's shirt, and the smaller boy had shut his eyes, his breathing shallow. Yanagi's lips were at Inui's throat, nipping a little. He chuckled when Inui complained that he would bruise there the next day.

Neither knew who had initiated it first, though both would put the blame on each other later, but Yanagi's fingers were at the front of Inui's trousers, inching down the zipper, Inui's fingers in the boy's dark brown hair, when a voice called up to them. "Renji! Sadaharu's mother is here to pick him up!" It was then followed by a knock on his door. "Renji?"

The shock sent the two almost flying apart from each other, Yanagi pushing the other boy away from him as he quickly sat up on his bed. "Yes mother, we'll be out in a minute!" If his mother noticed his breathlessness she made no comment, and the footsteps receded.

Inui's eyes were wide; cheeks flushed an unnatural shade of pink. Yanagi handed him his glasses and he quickly slid them back on. Neither could make eye contact.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Yanagi asked as easily as he could, fingers at his throat, refastening a button that had come loose.

The other nodded, picking up the fallen notebook that he had been given. "I'll pick you up after school." Finished zipping his pants back up, Inui finally dared a glance to his friend only to see him lying back on his bed, eyes shut.

"Sure. I'd like that." Yanagi turned his head to face the other, eyes opening just barely. Chuckling as Inui almost walked into the door. "See you tomorrow then."

"Yes, tomorrow."

The door shut behind his friend as he left, leaving Renji to curl up on his bed. That same smile was on his lips and, for some reason, he wondered if it would ever be removed. He could never smile a real smile until Inui had brought him to open up. He was afraid that this moment in time would end and that there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

All he could do in the meantime was hold onto these memories for as long as he could.


End file.
